


finding some peace

by thenightpainter



Series: Fanart (Black Sails) [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, references to the odysseus speech, walking away from the sea except not literally or at all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: To be crossposted on tumblr later





	finding some peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smift (Miss_Nixy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nixy/gifts).



   

 

Alternate Black and White version: 

 

 

 Text:

“Odysseus, on his journey home to Ithaca, was visited by a ghost.

The ghost tells him that once he reaches his home, once he slays all his enemies and sets his house in order, he must do one last thing before he can rest.

The ghost tells him to pick up an oar and walk inland. And keep walking until somebody mistakes that oar for a shovel.

For that would be the place that no man had ever been troubled by the sea. And that’s where he’d find peace.

In the end, that’s all I want. To walk away from the sea and find some peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be crossposted on tumblr later


End file.
